


Colors

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: BGM:Colors-Day6





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> BGM:Colors-Day6

  
  
00.  
  
一開始，他不明白為什麼所有人的眼神都追逐他。  
  
只是個嬌小的哥哥不是嗎？  
  
  
01.  
  
  
就像個開啟上帝視角的旁觀者，他一眼就看清了他們哥哥line的感情線。  
  
其中最好看懂的人，是那個位在錯綜複雜的紅線中最中心的成云哥。  
  
他誰都喜歡，但誰都不愛。  
  
一目了然。  
  
  
02.  
  
有時在心裡，他都會吐槽那些昭然若市的眼神。想著看不出來的人大概都是傻子吧。  
  
但他們也的確有個像弟弟的傻哥哥。  
  
  
並且他也佩服他們的勇氣。  
  
畢竟他對於那些直進的愛的表達非常弱。  
  
他欣賞那些能夠做到如此的人。  
  
  
03.  
  
成云哥輕輕的把頭放在了他的肩膀上。  
  
只有一秒的分神，他就繼續盯著攝影機念完了他該說的台詞。  
  
你看吧，所以大家都是一樣的。  
  
真可憐，他想。  
  
  
04.  
  
  
的確是很可愛。比起呈現在螢幕上的刻意撒嬌。  
  
成云哥眉眼彎彎的對著智聖哥溫柔微笑的感覺更可愛。  
  
  
不過智聖哥再繼續逗他的話。成云哥會生氣的。  
  
你看，他說對了吧。  
  
  
05.  
  
  
為什麼成云哥會突然停下來等丹尼爾哥？  
  
明明剛剛不是還走在他旁邊？  
  
成云哥不是累極了？他看得出來。

  
  
  
是什麼那麼好笑？  
  
他們最近是不是太好了？  
  
其他哥哥都沒覺得嗎？  
  
  
06.  
  
  
今天這場一定要贏！  
  
誰啊！這時候來找他！還把頭靠在他的肩上。  
  
頭髮刺得他都不能專注在遊戲上了！  
  
  
咚！  
  
  
  
「恩⋯⋯尼爾啊，你什麼時候玩的角色換這隻了？」  
  
  
從他肩上滑落的成云哥在他的大腿上伸了個懶腰，還帶著濃濃的睡意對他說。  
  
  
他看著根本還沒睡醒的成云哥瞇著眼看著電視。不知為何的心跳快了起來。  
  
  
「⋯⋯哥⋯⋯」  
  
  
伸出手，他想摸摸看他眼前的頭髮  
  
  
「成云哥？你來啦？」  
  
  
「恩？丹尼爾？」  
  
  
他看著成云哥疑惑地翻正了身子，抬頭看他  
  
  
「原來是志訓啊？認錯了呢！」  
  
  
成云哥一個用力坐起了身，像清醒了那般離開了他的大腿。  
  
  
他有點刺痛。  
  
  
但是，是為什麼？  
  
  
07.  
  
  
他變得有點奇怪，以前彷彿可以嚼著爆米花看得愛恨情仇，現在變得有點刺目。  
  
  
扣著肩膀的那隻手很刺目。那些小紙條上的問題也很刺目。  
  
  
  
這樣會感冒。  
  
他拿著外套走近睡在椅子上的成云哥，但丹尼爾哥比他更快一步的將成云哥的毯子披到了他身上。  
  
  
  
抓著外套，他突然不想自己只有可愛而已了。  
  
  
或者說，那其實也根本不是他。  
  
  
  
08.  
  
  
他想會不會是他看了太久的他們，而產生的移情作用。他太投入到丹尼爾哥、聖祐哥和旼炫哥的視角中了。  
  
畢竟成云哥可是一個男人。  
  
  
還是個大了他很多歲的男人。  
  
  
09.  
  
  
也許離得遠點，這些莫名奇妙的在意就會消失了。  
  
他不著痕跡的閃過了成云哥搭向他的手。  
  
  
  
  
那個哥哥露出了有些詫異的眼神，然後緊張的舔了舔嘴唇。  
  
  
他看到了。  
  
  
而這次不再是刺痛了，更像是有人朝他心臟揍了一拳。  
  
  
10.  
  
  
他累了，精疲力盡了。  
  
他越想逃得遠遠的，但他所看到的世界就越好像只剩下成云哥一人。  
  
  
真的厭煩了。  
  
  
而這個哥哥還以為是自己做得不好而更加親近了他。  
  
  
成云哥到底為什麼要這樣對他？  
  
  
11.  
  
  
成云哥為什麼什麼都不知道？  
  
  
為什麼還可以笑得這麼開心？  
  
  
他現在是親近自己，但下一秒他還是跟哥哥們開心得玩在一起。  
  
  
他不過是個弟弟。  
  
  
很多弟弟中的一個。  
  
  
還可能是最不親近的那個。  
  
  
12.  
  
  
他不甘心，這樣單方面的感情算什麼？  
  
  
這不公平。  
  
  
那些一視同仁的喜歡，他不需要。  
  
  
他不知道，原來這會是這麼讓人憤怒的一件事。

  
  
啪  
  
  
  
所有人都看著河成云被他甩開的手。  
  
  
13.  
  
  
第一次，他看見了這麼生氣的成云哥。  
  
  
「你對哥有不滿嗎？」  
  
  
他咬咬牙，悶不吭聲。  
  
  
他不知道自己這種想砸爛一切的心情，是因為他痛恨他喜歡上了，還是因為他受了這些不對等。  
  
又或者，只是他後悔了。  
  
  
但不知道為什麼，他還是說了  
  
  
「是！我不滿哥！」  
  
  
14.  
  
  
他快喘不過氣了。  
  
在自己死活不說出爆發原因後，成云哥已經跟他冷戰一個月了。  
  
  
本來就是哥哥line跟弟弟line，見面機會不多。  
  
現在更是除了公事外，彼此都避著走。  
  
成云哥心情不好，團裏的氣氛更是不佳。  
  
  
他看著哥哥們換著法子逗成云哥，突然有了點滿足感。  
  
  
好像他足夠重要到影響他的哥哥。  
  
  
不過這只是一個瞬間，一個暫時，一個負向循環的開始。  
  
  
接著的，便是循環往復的自我厭惡。  
  
  
15.  
  
  
投入到工作中，他似乎就可以從那讓人發瘋的窒息中解脫出來。  
  
  
他拼了命的練舞。  
  
  
當他跪倒在練習室時，他突然想到膝蓋還積著水。  
  
  
不過這樣的疼痛正好。  
  
  
「你在幹嘛！！？」  
  
  
  
他看到了成云哥緊張的衝了過來。  
  
  
  
16.  
  
  
他真的好累，好累。  
  
  
看著眼前成云哥手忙腳亂的幫他敷著冰敷。  
  
  
他放棄了。他不管了。

 

他向前緊緊抱住了這個公平又不公平的哥哥。

  
  
他想  
  
  
這次可是你先伸出的手。  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  



End file.
